The present invention comprises a new Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘BIDZ0002’.
‘BIDZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has smaller, semi-double type, bright yellow inflorescences, with free branching and good floriferousness, relatively compact, mounded and denser plant habit.
‘BIDZ0002’ originates from open pollination made in the summer of 2006 in a controlled breeding program in the trial field in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was a proprietary plant designated ‘F0020-1’, having larger, single-type, yellow colored flowers and stronger growth habit.
The male parent of ‘BIDZ0002’ is an unknown plant. The resultant seeds were sown in March 2007.
‘BIDZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘BIDZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the early summer of 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.